Demon Child
by Dave the psychotic chipmunk
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie have a new case. Find a 11 year old girl and take her back to the sanctuary. Easy. until they realize shes the child of a demon. The Devil to be exact. Then chuck in explosions, death and food. and you get this!
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie walked briskly down to the pier. It was freezing with a bone-chilling wind. She smiled at the joke. Skulduggery had called her saying they had a new case. He'd just said they had to find some one. Easy. She eventually reached the Bentley. Skulduggery was sat in side no doubt with the heating on. She smiled in greeting, opened the door and was meet with a wave of warm air. Quickly she slid into the seat and slammed the door. "Okay, what's the case?"

Half an hour later, they walked out of the throne room, having been filled in on the case. They had to go and find a girl called Katz. Erskine had given skulduggery a short list of where she could be. Katz hadn't chosen a name yet so it should be easy getting her to come with them. Add that to her being 11 it should be easy.

Except for that one small factor.

Her dad was Satan.

"This is going to be fun." Valkyrie sighed.

XXXxxxXXX

They were waiting outside a house in Ireland. It should be the one she was in as the last three had been empty. "Okay, Valkyrie, its going to be easy. Go in tell her to come with you, use her name, done. Not even you could mess it up" Skulduggery said teasingly. Valkyrie frowned. "Why am I going in there?" "Because I said so." Skulduggery pushed her out and shut the door on her. A second later he locked the doors. Valkyrie stuck her tongue out and trudged to the house. Then sanguine appeared. She started running…

_Running… running always running. From monsters and criminals. But now she was running towards someone who could be like them same criminals. She had to get to her quickly before they could turn her. Into one of them. Into evil, despicable beings. She was almost there…._

Katz looked up at the TV. She was pretty comfortable. Her dog, Lupus, was curled up next to her and her favourite show, _Half-moon, _was on the old TV. She was in another safe house her dad had guided her to. Suddenly Lupus lifted his grey head and his ears flicked back. Immediately Katz tensed, her shoulders going back and her hand edged to Lupus' side. Then the big window smashed and a man with blonde hair and sunglasses rolled in. Katz stood up and lupus jumped to her side, snarling. "Ah, hello darling," drawled the man, his teeth looked like someone had painted them. "Hi, what do you want?" she drawled back. He looked surprised at her accent. "You're American?"

"No," she replied in her normal, part Irish, English and part random accent from somewhere. He was confused for a second. In that second, yet another person ran in, clearing the jagged edges of the sill. "Back off Sanguine," she warned in her proper Irish accent. "Cain, how you doing?" "Oh, no I don't mind please hold a reunion in here," muttered Katz. They both looked at her. He took a razor and slowly unfolded it, looking back at Cain. The girl, Cain, clicked her fingers and a flame appeared. "Ah, now let's not get 'hasty," the man backed away. Towards Katz. Lupus immediately bared his teeth. The man lunged and grabbed Katz. They immediately fell through the ground.

As Katz fell, all she could hear was Lupus howling as the ground closed up behind her….

**An: yeah it sucks. I'm getting to the good bits. More up soon.**


	2. The Hollow Men

**Katz woke up on a tattered grey sofa. The last thing she remembered was burrowing through the ground, pulled by the weird dude with sunglasses. **

A dim lightbulb swung forlornly above her, lighting up the grey, concrete room. Cracks sprawled out from different places on the walls.

Another crack spread out and the man came in, grinning his day-Glo smile. an army of bloated paper creature"'hello darling" he drawled. "Sup?" she replied "What's your name?" he tried made it sound causal but Katz heard the slight desperation. " And why would I tell you that?" Sanguine snarled and grabbed her shoulders "Because I said so you filthy little-" he was cut off by a group of people charging through the crack-covered wall behind him. Sanguine jumped, cursed and burrowed down. Katz couldn't do anything as he vanished. His last words: "ATTACK THEM!" " GRAB HIM!" someone screamed and Katz was lost in the swirling mass of people. She saw a curly haired girl twist past her, a sword flashing. A tall man with short brown hair and pale, waxy skin darted by, his lip drooping slightly. She saw the girl, Cain, from earlier and forced her self through the crowd towards her. She saw her and shouted "Go to Fletcher!" even though she had been kidnapped and flung against a wall Katz still rolled her eyes and sarcastically yelled "Yeah, cuz I know who Fletcher is!" Shadows sprang from Cain's hand and pierced the skin of three paper things. "Look for hedgehog hair!" she yelled back."there are too many! Valkyrie get back!" shouted the man over the sound of battle. Katz rolled her eyes again and spun around looking for 'hedgehog hair' who ever that was. It was a few seconds later when she realised there was a foul smell floating through the room. She twisted through tiny gaps between paper and people when she was grabbed by a a strong grip. She screamed and turned. One of the faceless paper men was holding her wrist tightly. On instinct she shouted "Lupus!" there was a second pause then there was a loud bang! And the room filled with red smoke. Thankfully the acrid green smoke cleared and the air returned to its usual polluted, diseased state. The paper man let go. Then with a tremendous battle cry, a new army charged the other groups. There were demons straight out of hell: there was a horse with the face of a crocodile, feet of a bear and bat wings, a panther with a writhing snake for a tail, snapping at the hollow men. The Hell Army attacked the hollow men, fighting along side the man and girls. Katz joined in, ripping her sharp nails down the sides of the eerie men. The green smoke was billowing out but the lingering red absorbed it, letting the army fight without streaming eyes. Finally the hollow men were defeated. Katz panted, paper coming down to settle on her jeans, black boots and lion T-shirt. The demons turned and all of their eyes rested on Katz.( including the creepy spider one with about 60 shiny eyes) As one they turned and bowed. A bird like creature flew to her on wings made of fire, it's fiery eyes glowing like coals. It's beak was hard, polished feet and it's talons were scaly like an eagle's but with reinforced bear claws. In a loud but clear voice it cried "Here is the Demon child!"

I don't like that ending... I'm probabley going to change it soon. Also im working on the weirdness of chapter 1&2 word screwed it up. Just ignore the end of chapter 1 for now. Can you PM or review saying an OC or a demon you want me to put in the next chapter as I'm going to introduce Katz to the sanctuary. This is going to be fun...

Please review and I will read and review your stories, even if I don't like that fandom.

If your going to put a OC in:

Name

Age

Personality

Looks

Power

Anything else

If your going to put in a demon:

Name

Looks

Good or evil(fights against or with SP, VC etc

Anything else


	3. Chapter 4

AN: ok sorry people, this is gunna be short cuz I have... 12% battery on my iPad. So this will be a filler from... Someone's pov... I made this all up on the spot so don't judge.

Random stuff about my life at the mo, my stupid dog got hit by a car, she's ok but really tired she's just slept (or so I'm told) also I MADE FLAPJACKS! They came out quite good :)

Thank you Liliolipop for following, reviewing and liking

Also the Captain Carrot for reviewing and thanks for the help.

And Sebastian Castellen for the OC.

Again any OCS or demons you want me to add just write them through PM or review section. I need at least three more so thanks.

This is way to long and formal soooooo, wabadabadoo! Read on puny mortals!

"what" Katz looked at the firebird/demon "Demon child? The flip?" she looked back at the five people who faced her across the sea of paper and demons, who were now bowing towards her. She saw what the Cain girl meant by hedgehog hair, he was about 16, five years older than her and about ten centimetres taller. The ten centimetres was made up by hair. Blonde, sticky up hair. "the hair! It just doesn't stop!"

Skulduggery cleared his throat. This made Katz look at him. She screamed. Skulduggery had removed his facade revealing his eerie grinning skull. Cain whispered something to the blonde who nodded and shook hands. A tall, bulky man looked disapprovingly down at them but his stern look melted when the blonde looked up and smiled innocently at him. She slipped her hand in his and squeezed it gently. The man looked up, with a little smile on his... Scarred face.

Katz looked at the skull man and scarred man, the electric socket kid and the Cain girl. And the blonde. "are you gunna faint?" asked Cain eagerly. Katz rolled her eyes "no," Cain's fade fell. "Valkyrie, you will be, forever, the person who fainted in front of me," said the skull-man. "shut up skulduggery " scowled Valkyrie.

"sooo," Katz started again "Demon child? Me?"

Skulduggery nodded. "You're the daughter of a demon, well more precisely, the Devil." Katz raised her eyebrows. "Do you know who I am?" asked Katz. Skulduggery tilted his head. "you hasn't asked my name and you rescued me from day-Glo dude" she explained. "in the magic world, we don't want to know your given name. Well we don't, but others do, like, day-Glo dude. They can control you and make you do evil things." Katz nodded. "so I choose a name, right?" at Valkyrie and Skulduggery's look/tilt she carried on. " well, Valkyrie and Skulduggery are hardly your real names, are they?" Valkyrie looked was another puff of smoke and all the demons vanished. "I'm hoping they've gone back to hell?" Katz muttered.

"so, do you have a name?" blonde questioned. "I'm Tanith Low by the way, that's Fletcher and this is Ghastly," she smiled up at him, still holding his hand. 'if they're not going out yet... New life goal!' Katz thought. She thought for a second then smiled, "I know what my name is," they all looked at her. "My name is Lilith Storm"


	4. Sorry guys

An: ok guys I'm really sorry, I'm going on a school trip over the weekend so I can't update for about 5 days. But to make it up on Tuesday I WILL try and update randomness and this one.

Thank you to everybody who liked and followed, your all awesome.

One more thing has anyone seen the fault in our stars? I'm reading it over the weekend so I want to know if the movie is any good.

For the third time any OCS just pm or put them in the review section.

Also thanks to Joe who (unwillingly) gave me his OC... I may have stole it... Try to find him in the next chapter...

Goodbye my little chipmunk moonicorn army!

Cat x


	5. The Santuary

Lilith Hell" Skulduggery spoke first. He nodded. "I like it. Lilith the demon and Hell the home for all demons." the others were all nodding.  
"Now" Skulduggery was suddenly brisk. "We have to take you to the Sanctuary to find your powers, train you and if necessary find you weapons."  
Suddenly Katz- no Lilith, had a thought. "Lupus," she blurted. "Where's Lupus?" everyone looked confused except Skulduggery because he didn't have a face to look confused and Valkyrie who had actually met Lupus. "Her dog," Valkyrie filled in for the others. "He's with Clarabelle at the Sanctuary. " Skulduggery informed Lilith. "Sanctuary, NOW," Lilith said, spinning on her heel and heading for the hole in the wall. "Um, Lilith" It was Tanith. Lilith turned around. They were standing in a circle like they were about to start a ritual to the Devil. Her dad. Okay.  
"I'm a teleporter," explained Fletcher. "I can get us to Lupus quicker than a car." Lilith walked cautiously over to him and took his arm. Tanith Carefully held her other hand, Ghastly on her other side, then Skulduggery and finally, Valkyrie completed the circle Skulduggery and Fletcher on either side of her.  
There was a flash of light, where Lilith almost let go of Tanith and Fletcher but both tightened their hold and she wasnt sucked away into whatever it was between places.  
She opened her eyes as they landed and was met with a wall of grey fur and a wet tongue. She threw her arms around Lupus and hugged him hard. After about a minute, she stood up with Lupus, her hand in its normal place on his neck. Lupus was so big she could stand normally and rest her arm on his head. When she was younger, she could actually ride on him, no problem.  
Now she could probably still ride on him but her feet would brush the ground.  
Lilith faced the blue-haired girl and elderly man in front of her. The people from earlier were behind her. She felt trapped. She thought of running but she couldn't. She tightened her grip on Lupus and ,carefully, shifted her weight onto her back foot. She stood in a fighting stance, right foot first, leaning back slightly. Suddenely there was a voice whispering in her head, echoing across her skull, getting louder until it was a shriek. Black mist shrouded her vision, someone was behind her, the old man heading towards her. She blinked she was falling, flying, floating, rising, falling, falling, falling.

The last thing she saw was a raven-haired boy charge through the door, eyes panicky, followed by a blonde girl with red streaks and a red-skinned man...  
XxxxxxxxX  
Lilith woke up in a different room than before. The boy was sitting cross-legged next to her, his eyes closed. He had dark, slightly curled hair and an olive complexion. He had a mole on one cheek. Lilith noted that. She could almost never remembered people's faces. The boy was about 12 the same age as her.  
But there was something strange about him. She couldn't tell what it was.  
There was a low growl beside her. Lilith turned, a smile forming on her face. Lupus was curled up beside her, his dark eyes sleepy but alert for danger.  
Lilith scanned the room she was in. She had got into this habit when she was about 5 and had just ran away. In the first few nights she had slept in alleys. In one such alley, she had found Lupus and fed him her few small scraps and leftover bones. Some time later, she started hearing voices in her head. Not crazy voices and not the one from earlier. More kind and caring. It had directed her to a hotel and led her to an empty room. Since then she began trusting it. Now it turns out it was her dad. The Devil.  
Suddenly, Lupus' ears pricked up, Lilith's head snapped up looking at the door. The girl from earlier came in, her arms full of sweets and fizzy drinks. Judging by her eye- holy flip her eyes! They were glowing red and the pupil were huge, probably due to sugar highs. Her mouth was wide in a smile and... She had fangs, and one and a half horns.  
The boy opened his eyes. Lilith felt the movement and spun to face him. His eyes were normal, ish...dark almost black but with white veins snaking out from the pupil. She stared at him. He stared back. "Do I kn-?" "No, " he replied icily. She leaned back slightly "sheesh, dude, chill," there was a silence broken by a cascading waterfall of sweets dropping on the blanket Lilith was sitting on. Immediately, Lilith turned and looked through the mess, searching for her favourite sweets and drinks. "Oh, please, take anything you want." the girl said sarcastically. Lilith looked up. "why thank you, you are too kind" she replied just as sarcastically. The girl smiled a little and knelt to look for her sweets. After a few minutes, the girl threw a fanta at the boys shoulder. With lightening fast reflexes, the boy caught it, undid the top and was halfway through the drink before Lilith could blink. Which she then did about six times. "Umm," she muttered. The boy smiled, reached out and grabbed a galaxy.  
After a couple of minutes, they all had chocolate, sweets and fizzy drinks. The other kids had introduced themselves as Ravens Lyric (or Raven for short, well not really short but...) and the girl was Trisha Moon. Now they were going through back-stories and lives. Raven was the child of a lesser demon so that made them all cousins but as he said 'family is weird and complicated so we ignore it, god knows that what everyone else does.' he had a horse called Billy back at his house (yes he had a house but there were lots of helpers to look after all of the animals and he lived with his uncle.)

Trisha had also ran away but had met SP and the gang in her first year, she had been 6 and had grown up with Ghastly and ,strangely, the elderly doctor Kenspeckle looking after her. Most of the time she ran around the Sanctuary, learning every corridor, nook and cranny. She lived in a desolate corridor and had her own little room with stuff she had collected, including an alarming amount sweets and weapons. "I'll take you down there later to get you swords and that. "  
"Why did I have that weird blackout thing earlier in the room?" Lilith had wanted to ask this question for ages.  
Raven explained "Theres this symbol in most rooms here, it's a outline of a bird, wings outstretched and fire coming from its beak. Only sorcerers and mortals can withstand it. We are neither mortal or sorcerer, we are demons. So, it is basically death to us. You need a special tattoo thing. We have them." he pulled up his sleeve to expose his shoulder and Trisha turned so you could see the Celtic-design-thing of a sword. It had swirls of shadow as the hilt and was about 5-7 centimetres long. "One sec," Trisha shuffled forward on her knees, brandishing a calligraphy pen. With expert strokes, she drew the knife on Lilith's shoulder. "that'll protect you from the symbol and you'll be better with a sword too."  
They chatted for a bit longer, filling Lilith in on aspects of life as a demon. Eventually, they got up, to get Lilith 'special' clothes. Trisha showed Lilith hers, a corset, jeans and knee-length leather boots. Also Lilith needed to get weapons and meet a few people.  
"I'll get the clothes and tell them you're awake. Trisha, take her to yours and get her a weapon." Raven decided. They went their separate ways down the corridor, Lupus padding after Lilith.  
Within minutes, Lilith was looking swords and knifes and shields and bows and hundreds of weapons Lilith couldn't even name. After ten minutes or so, Lilith had it narrowed down to a dagger with a gold hilt and a foot-long sword with a intricate hilt. The bottom of the sword, nearest the hilt was jagged, as Trisha said, 'good for bashing people's heads' she said that with a smile.  
In the end she chose the sword, a thigh sheath and a small shield with the knife symbol in the middle. By that time,Raven had reappeared with a pile of clothes, boots and the red-skinned man from earlier. "Hi, I'm Ambrose, Raven and Trisha's tutor. I teach them about powers and that."  
Ambrose had deep red skin and a young face, marred by a ugly scar across his right had long black claws that glinted in the light big black wings. So all normal for today...

**AN: I don't know what the ending was doing, it went a bit downhill. Sorry.**  
**But does that make up for the loooooong silence of no chapters. No more OCS please cuz I've got enough. Thanks for all the nice people who reviewed I would write your names but I'm meant to be doing homework.**  
**Bye my little chipmunks**  
**Dave xxx**


End file.
